The Gordon Conference on the Red Cell will provide an informal forum for current advances and directions in this rapidly developing field. Sessions will be devoted to erythopoiesis, hemoglobin biosynthesis, the structure and function of hemoglobin and the red cell membrane and sickle hemoglobin. These topics are closely interrelated yet involve such diverse disciplines that investigators would benefit greatly from this meeting.